How to be a Heartbreaker
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: It's simple, just date him for a few weeks and then break his heart. But what if I'm being to fall in love with him too? Do I still have to break up with him, or can I just forget about this whole "becoming a heartbreaker" thing?


**I won't lie, I got the idea for this from Marina and the Diamond's song How to be a Hearbreaker. I recommend listening to it while you read this. (I listened to it while I wrote this. x3) This entire story is from Mikuo's point of view.**

**Vocaloid doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"Remind me again just what you are hoping to accomplish by making me do this?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm getting you out of your shell and teaching you how to have fun," Akaito retorted. I sighed.

"There he is," Akaito said.

"Where?" I asked. Akaito pointed to a man with soft pink hair, wearing a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a grey hoodie.

"Luki Megurine, twenty-two years old, bisexual, currently attending Crypton University as an art major, and _single~,_" Gakupo informed me. I stared at him, horrified.

"How do you know that?"

"That's not important."

"Uhh."

"Relax," Akaito laughed. "He's Luka's younger brother."

"Oh," I said. Luka was a friend of Gakupo's, she must've told him.

"Luki's also going to be your boyfriend soon," Akaito added.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me," he smirked. "Remember what I told you? You're relationship won't last that long, just go out with him for a few weeks and then break up. It's simple!"

"You're that determined to turn me into a player?" I questioned.

"Yes," Akaito replied.

"I hate you," I muttered.

"Love ya too," Akaito said, pushing me in Luki's direction.

I rolled my eyes and approached the person Akaito was so determined to hook me up with.

"Um, hi," I said, suddenly feeling nervous.

Luki looked up from his drawing.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Mikuo," I tried not to stutter. He was actually really cute.

"I'm Luki," he put his pencil down and reached up to shake my hand.

"Um, do you mind if I sit down?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"Thanks," I muttered. "So what are you drawing?"

Luki slid his sketchbook across the table to me. He had been drawing a rose, slowly losing its petals. _Damn, he's really good_. I thought, passing the sketchbook back to him.

"That looks amazing," I complemented.

"Thanks," Luki smiled.

I racked my brain for a way to ask him out. I came up with a few ideas, but they all sounded too stupid to act out. Frustrated, I let out a sigh.

"Hm?" Luki looked up from his drawing once again. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really," I replied. "Can I ask you somthing?"

"Go for it."

"I think you're attractive!" I blurted out, louder than I intended to be. Luki dropped his pencil and stared at me, wide-eyed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akaito and Gakupo snickering.

"Uhh, thank you," Luki accepted the compliment as he leaned over to retrieve his pencil from the floor.

"Also, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner or something, i-if you swing that way that is! I don't know," I rambled. "I know we just met but..."

"Sure," Luki answered.

"Really?"

"Sure," he said, pulling out his cell phone and handing it to me. "Put your number in."

We exchanged phone numbers and I said "goodbye" to Luki before returning to Akaito and Gakupo.

"Looks like someone has a date," Akaito commented, patting me on the back.

I held up my phone to show Luki's number to them.

_Well, this is going to be interesting. _I thought as I followed my friends back to the car.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Do I look okay?" I asked, turning around to face Akaito.

I was wearing a gray button-down shirt with a black blazer and black pants.

"Are you really that worried?" he asked, looking up from his cell phone. "You look like you're going to a funeral, with all that black," he answered.

"Do I really?" I asked, turning back to face the mirror and examining my reflection. Akaito laughed.

"Relax, you look fine," he responded. "It's just a date, no need to get so worked up over it."

I grabbed a pillow from my bed and hit him with it, to which he responded by pointing his middle finger at me. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"By the way, sometime during your date, kiss Luki," Akaito told me.

"What?" I asked.

"Make out with Luki, tonight."

"Ehh, I'm not really one for kissing on the first date."

"That's cute, kiss him."

"Why?" I asked. "Can't I wait a bit longer?"

"No," Akaito answered. "The faster he falls in love with you the better."

"And kissing will make him do that?"

"It might."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Anyways, Luki's going to be here any minute," I told Akaito. "So, go home."

"Wow, you're friendly," he muttered, getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"See you," I replied.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." I made my way to the dinning room and began setting the table while I waited for Luki to arrive. "Akaito's right, it is just a date, it's no big deal, I can do this...but, do I really have to kiss Luki? I'd rather wait to do something like that."

Finally, I heard the doorbell ring. I glanced through the peephole and made sure it was Luki. I took a deep breath before opening the door and greeting him.

"Hello!" I smiled, stepping back to let him in. He was wearing a black button-down shirt and black pants, a black headband stood out against his soft pink hair.

"Good evening," he replied, glancing around. "You have a nice house."

"Thank you, please, make yourself at home," I answered, locking the door. _So far so good._

Luki followed me back to the dinning room.

"It smells good," he complimented as I served the food.

"Thanks," I said. I had made sushi earlier that day.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Luki said as we sat down and began eating.

"No problem!" I smiled. "Thanks for accepting my invitation."

There was an awkward silence between us for a while. I struggled to think of something to say.

"So, are you in college?" Luki asked. I thanked God that Luki broke the silence so I didn't have to.

"Yeah," I replied. "I go to Avex University. What about you?"

"I'm attending Crypton University," he answered. "What's your major?"

"Psychology, and you?" I answered, pretending Gakupo hadn't already given this information to me.

"Art," he replied.

"That's cool, you're a really talented artist," I complimented.

"Thanks, that means a lot," he smiled.

"I'm only speaking the truth."

After we finished dinner, Luki and I headed towards the living room and sat down on the couch. I remembered Akaito telling me to kiss him. _No, not now. I'll do it, but not until later tonight._ I thought and settled for snuggling against Luki instead. He looked a bit surprised but smiled and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. I noticed how perfectly out bodies fit together as I rested my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that and talked for a bit longer until Luki noticed the time.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going now," he said, sitting up. I looked at the clock, it was 11:30.

"Okay, I'll walk you home," I offered, standing up.

"You sure?" Luki asked.

"Yeah," I assured him. "You're house isn't that far anyways right?"

"Okay, if you want to."

I grabbed my house key and my cell phone and Luki followed me out the door.

"Thanks again for tonight," Luki said as we walked to his apartment. "I had a great time."

"No problem, I'm glad," I responded. "I had fun too."

Slowly, I began walking closer to him and slipped my hand into his. He looked down, obviously not expecting me to do that, but regardless, he squeezed my hand back, and we walked the rest of the way to his house in silence.

When we arrived at his apartment, Luki let go of my hand to unlock his door.

"Thanks again," he smiled at me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I said. "Wait! There was one more thing-"

Without bothering to finish my sentence, I put my hands on Luki's shoulders and pressed my lips against his. I squeezed my eyes shut, but not before seeing Luki's widen in surprise. I was surprised with myself, honestly.

I pulled away and ran down the hall, yelling "bye!" over my shoulder. I ran inside the elevator and leaned against the wall.

"What did I just do?" I asked myself, thinking about the way his lips felt against mine.

* * *

"So," how did it go?" Akaito asked the next morning as we ate breakfast in our university's cafeteria.

I sank down in my seat.

"Okay," I muttered.

"What do you mean, 'okay?'" Gakupo inquired. "Be more specific than that!"

"Um," I started to say.

"Look, did you kiss him or not?" Akaito interrupted.

"Yes," I mumbled. Both of my friends started to perk up at this.

"Really?" Akaito asked. I nodded. "How did that go?"

"Well, he didn't slap me or push me away, if that's what you're asking," I retorted. Akaito rolled his eyes.

"So have you spoken to each other since?" Gakupo asked.

"The date was last night," I said. "No, we haven't."

"So text him and make more plans to hang out," Akaito commanded.

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

I fumbled around in my bag for my phone. Turns out Luki had texted me first.

**Hi, I just wanted to say I had a great time last night. I was also wondering if you wanted to come over sometime?**

"What's that?" Akaito and Gakupo looked over my shoulders and read the text message.

"He wants to hang out again," I said.

"Say yes," Gakupo said.

**I'd love to. Is next week okay? **

I hit send and waited for his answer. He replied almost immediately.

**Great, see you then!**

**Yeah.**

"Looks like someone has another date," Gakupo commented.

"Looks like our plan is working," Akaito added.

"What plan?" I asked.

"Turning you into a heartbreaker," Gakupo said casually.

I suddenly remembered how my relationship with Luki had started. Akaito and Gakupo had found a random guy and pressured me to ask him out. Planning for us to date for a few weeks before I broke up with him.

"I have to go," I said, standing up and grabbing my bag. "Class is starting soon."

_So Luki and I will only be together for a few weeks. _I thought as I made my way to class._ I forgot about that. That's fine though, only dating someone for a month or so seems easier than being committed, I think. Sure Luki's a nice person and all, but is this really going to last that long? No, it won't. And besides, he and I are both so young, surely we can't be serious about this._

I stopped walking and stared at the ground.

_Do I actually have feelings for Luki?_ I wondered. _What am I talking about? We've known each other for a week, there's no way I could fall for someone so quickly. Although I am curious as to what he thinks about me. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was weird, with the way I'm flirting with him last night. But if he wants to spend more time with me...I don't know. _I sighed and continued walking to class.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Luki, it's me!" I said, standing in front of his apartment door.

The door opened to reveal Luki. He was wearing a black and gray hoodie and old jeans. He had some paint on his face and in his hair.

"Hey, come on in," he said. "Sorry, I was working on a project."

"It's alright," I replied stepping inside.

"Would you like to see it?" he offered.

"Sure."

Luki led me into a small room filled with paintings and drawings.

"I was working on this," he said gesturing to an abstract painting.

"Damn, did you make all of these?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow, you're so talented!"

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get cleaned up."

I nodded and continued looking around.

Luki reappeared a few moments later wearing a light blue button down shirt and black pants. His skin and hair free of paint.

"So, what would you like to do?" He smiled.

I shrugged. "Is there anything in particular you wanted to do?"

Luki thought for a moment before smiling to himself.

"Actually, yeah. Come with me," he said. I followed Luki to the parking lot behind the apartment complex."

"Uhhh," I said as Luki approached and sat on a motorcycle.

"Do you want to?" he asked, pulling a key out of his pocket.

"Sure..." I answered.

Luki gestured for me to sit behind him.

"Hold onto my waist," he instructed as he turned the bike on. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly.

I flinched as the motorcycle started moving. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"I take it this is your first time riding a motorcycle?" Luki asked.

"It's that obvious?" I responded. "Don't you have any helmets?"

"With the way you're holding onto me, it's not that hard to figure out, and no I don't," he said. "Relax, you'll enjoy it."

I sighed and rested my head against his back.

When we arrived at the mall, Luki parked his motorcycle and got off. When I got off, I fell to my knees, panting.

"You okay?" Luki asked, kneeling down next to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"I'm fine, or, I will be," I gasped. "The motorcycle was...an interesting experience." Luki chucked.

"You'll get used to it," he replied, holding out his hand to me and helping me stand up.

* * *

"This is going to sound really crazy," Luki spoke as he parked the motorcycle in the parking lot at his apartment complex. "I know we haven't know each other that long, but, I really like you."

"Really?" I asked as I hopped off the motorcycle.. _I wasn't expecting that. Akaito didn't tell me what to do if this happened. What do I say?_

"Yeah," he answered. "Told you it would sound crazy."

"I like you too," I said back. Luki put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead, then my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. I felt my heart rate increase as he wrapped his arms around me and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and allowed his tongue to enter.

We finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. A thin string of saliva connected our lips. I blushed and quickly wiped it away.

"Let's go inside," Luki said, putting his arm around me.

We got inside Luki's apartment and laid down on the bed together. Luki held me tight against his chest.

_This feels nice. _I thought. _I remember Gakupo warning me not to fall for someone if I wanted to break their heart, but... _Luki ran his fingers through my hair before nuzzling his face in it. _I think I'm starting to return Luki's feelings._

"Hey, Mikuo," Luki whispered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's late, do you want to stay here tonight?" he offered.

"Yeah," I accepted his offer. "Thanks."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

})i({ })i({ })i({

I woke up the next morning in Luki's arms.

_Where am I? _I thought looking around. _Oh yeah, Luki let me spend the night here so I wouldn't have to walk home in the dark._

"Oh, you're awake, good morning," Luki muttered, sitting up.

"Morning," I replied.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded.

"A little."

"Mikuo," Luki said as we ate breakfast.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let me see your hand."

"Okay?" I held it up in front of him.

Luki grabbed ahold of my hand and kissed the back of it before pulling a piece of red yarn out of his pocket. He tied one end of it around my pinky finger and the other end around his own.

"Have you heard of the red string of fate?" he asked.

"No, what's that?" I asked, staring at the string that connected us.

"According to Japanese legend, the two people connected by the red string of fate are destined to be lovers," Luki explained. "I love you, Mikuo."

Luki pressed his forehead against mine. We stayed like that for a few moments before closing our eyes and kissing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt Luki wrap his arms around my waist.

We made our way back to Luki's bedroom and laid down on the bed together. Luki sat on top of me and straddled me. He reached up to undo the first button on his shirt.

"Mikuo, do you want to..." he didn't finish his sentence, but I knew what he was talking about. I nodded and reached up to begin unbuttoning my own shirt.

"Yeah, I do."

})i({ })i({ })i({

"That was fun," Luki said when we finished.

"Mmhmm, it was nice," I agreed. My hips hurt a little, but I still enjoyed every minute of it. I shivered a bit as the cold air nipped at our bare skin.

Luki stroked my hair and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you," he said. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too," I replied.

* * *

"So you got laid last night?" Akaito asked as we walked to our next class.

"Not so loud!" I said. "And technically we did it in the morning."

"Look at you," Akaito smirked. "You went from 'not being one for kissing on the first date,' to getting down and dirty with someone you've dated for two weeks."

My eyes widened as I realized he was right.

"Relax, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it just means you've changed quite a bit since you and Luki got together." Akaito laughed. "By the way, next week, you need to break up with him."

"What?" I asked.

"You need to end the relationship soon, if you don't, you might fall for him and it'll be harder to break up," Akaito said.

"Uhh," I already have fallen for Luki.

"Wait, don't tell me," Akaito said. "You've already started returning his feelings?"

I nodded.

"You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No, I love him," I answered. "I changed my mind about this whole 'heartbreaker, player, thing' I want to stay with Luki, I'm not breaking up with him."

I felt Akaito smack me upside the head.

"I take that back then," he said. "You're breaking up with him tomorrow."

"What? No!" I begged. "Luki and I are happy together. I'm not breaking up with him."

"You're happy now, what are you going to do when you've been together for a year and he stops loving you?" Akaito glared at me. "If you end it now, it won't hurt nearly as much."

})i({ })i({ })i({

The next day, Akaito and Gakupo dragged me to Luki's apartment.

"I'll wait in the car, you guys go ahead," Gakupo said.

"Why do you have to come?" I asked, still angry with Akaito.

"To make sure you actually break up, how do I know you won't pretend to end it and continue dating in secret?" Akaito retorted.

I sighed.

Akaito pushed me out of the elevator and we made our way to Luki's front door.

"Luki, it's me, I need to talk to you," I said after knocking on the door.

"Hey, what's up?" Luki asked, opening the door. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Akaito," I muttered.

"Hello, I'm Luki, nice to meet you," Luki said to Akaito.

"Hey," Akaito said. "Mikuo has something to tell you."

Luki turned to face me.

"What is it?"

Without saying anything, I pressed my lips against Luki's and hugged him tightly. I wanted one last kiss before I never saw him again.

Akaito cleared his throat and we pulled away from each other.

"Luki, I...I think we," I struggled to say. My vision went blury and I tried to blink back the tears. _I don't want to do this._ "We should...break up."

"What?" Luki asked. "I thought we were happy together." I shook my head.

"No, our relationship, none of that meant anything to me," I lied.

"Nothing?" Luki asked. "Even when we..."

"It was like a one night stand," I said. I noticed tears beginning to form in Luki's eyes as well. _He seemed so happy when we were doing it, that must've hurt._

"I don't know what to say," Luki muttered, looking away.

I stepped forward to reach out and hug him, but Akaito stepped on my foot, hard.

"I-I guess this is goodbye," I said, stepping back into the hallway and running back to the elevator.

"Then, if that's how it is, I never want to see you again!" Luki said, slamming the door shut.

Akaito raised his middle finger in Luki's direction before joining me in the elevator.

"See, was that so bad?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I said, leaning against the elevator wall and crying.

_I'm sorry, Luki._

* * *

**I've always wanted to write a really long one-shot. This took forever** ** to write, but I'm** **happy with how it came out. I might write a sequel to this. Also, should I bring up the rating? I know I didn't go into too much detail about Luki and Mikuo getting intimate, but, just to be safe.**

**Please review! ^-^ If you have any advice on how I could've made this better, I'd love to hear it. **


End file.
